


You Are My Eternity

by BlackBarnOwl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post Darillium, Post-Library River Song, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBarnOwl/pseuds/BlackBarnOwl
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor receives a distress call and a familiar face falls back into her life.





	You Are My Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This text is un-betaed and was only skimmed over. I apologize in advance for grammatical or formatting errors.

The alarms flashed red and shrieked shrilly as River Song ran up the concrete stairs, a stolen artefact hidden beneath her jacket. She took the concrete stairs two at a time and reached the door to the roof in no time. The security guard at the door jumped to attention and River smirked; the guard was about as threatening as a hamster.

“You can’t be up here, ma’am,” he declared.

“I know,” River cooed. She reapplied a layer of her lipstick. “How about a kiss before I go?”

The guard warily lowered his gun and River lunged, giving the guard a quick peck on the lips. His face furrowed in confusion and he shouted and pointed his gun at the wall, firing off a few rounds of bullets. Hallucinogenic lipstick, it works every time.

“I’ve got you now criminal,” the guard yelled and pressed the call button on his belt. River’s smirk turned into a frown. She pushed open the heavy metal door and shielded her eyes against the bright glare of the afternoon suns and stepped onto the roof. River surveyed all the buildings around her. They were too far away to jump onto and there was no ladder leading off of the roof of the five-story museum. Shouts came from the stairwell, and River whipped her head around, golden curls bouncing around erratically. Help had gotten here quicker than she’d expected.

“Professor River Song, hand over the artefact and surrender, and you will be returned unharmed to Stormcage,” a uniform ordered. The guards advanced and River retreated to the edge of the roof, teetering when her heeled boots hit the raised edge. River fluffed her halo of golden curls and grinned impishly. “Sorry, boys, but I have an appointment,” River purred, and stepped backwards off the roof.

* * *

The TARDIS felt empty. The Doctor had just dropped the Fam at their homes for a small break. She fiddled with a fez and absently pressed the custard cream pedal. A ping rang through the console room and the Doctor ran to look at the monitor. On the colourful screen was a rescue signal. It looked strange and different, almost like the TARDIS was emphasizing on the plea’s importance. It was not like she had anything to do. The Doctor pressed and pulled levers and the TARDIS wheezed and took off. They flew through the vortex and landed with a jolt, dislodging the Doctor from the console and sending her sprawling.

“Glad the Fam didn’t see that,” she muttered. “That was a rough landing, why are you in such a hurry, old girl? You’re a time machine!”

The TARDIS flashed some lights but stayed silent. The Doctor strode to the doors and pushed them open. The glare from outside as blinding and she stumbled back. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, the Doctor was surprised to find that the TARDIS had landed horizontally ON A BUILDING. The Doctor did not even have time to ponder why she was stuck to a building before a soft feminine body crashed into the Doctor and sent them both tumbling to the floor. The Doctor instinctively clung tightly to the intruder as they fell. As they hit the floor, the DOctor was suffocated in glorious golden curls and bombarded with a scent so familiar and treasured and _gone_ , that it split the Doctor’s hearts in four.

“Hello there. You must be one of my husband’s companions. Where is the daft idiot? Is he still a white-haired Scotsman?” River questioned.

The Doctor gapped at RIver and pulled her tighter, startling River. Pulse racing, she lifted her mouth to River’s ear and said two little words that carried the weight of more than a millennium of love. “ _Hello, Sweetie_ ,” the Doctor whispered.

River’s lips curved into a delightfully sinful smile and she planted a firm kiss on the Doctor’s lips. “I love the new upgrade,” River purred.

“How are you here, River? At Darillium, you didn’t know this face.”

“Spoilers,” River winked. “We have much to catch up on, my love.”

The Doctor nodded her agreement and grabbed River’s hand. They ran to the pool-library and sprinted through the stacks of books. It was such a rush to be holding River’s hand while running and not being in danger that the Doctor could not stop smiling. And River was post-Darillium which must mean she had been to the Library and had gotten out. If River was truly out, it meant endless possibilities for the future. The Doctor was ecstatic.

They reached the centre of the stacks and emerged into the spacious clearing that housed the pool and some lounge chairs. River ignored the pool and settled comfortably on a TARDIS blue lounge chair. The Doctor ungracefully dragged a second lounge chair, screeching across the marble, to rest beside River’s, and plopped herself down clumsily.

“How long was I gone for you?” River asked.

“More than a millennium. I don’t know how long exactly, I’ve always been bad with age. I kept myself distracted. I was put in charge of taking care of Missy after she was almost executed.”

River wrinkled her nose with distaste. “No wonder you were busy. Missy is quite a handful.”

“Honestly, she wasn’t so bad. The Vault greatly helped me manage Missy.”

“The Vault?” River inquired with raised eyebrows.

“It's a long story for another time. Missy wasn’t the only reason I was kept busy. After Darillium, I worked as a professor at St Luke’s University.”

“A linear desk job? How unlike you, Sweetie.”

“I didn’t teach only one subject. I lectured on everything and anything. It was how I met my next companion, Bill. She was brilliant. You would have loved her,” the Doctor assured.

“Whatever you say, my love,” River agreed distractedly.

“Why don’t I show you!” the Doctor enthused. They meandered back to the console room, arm in arm and chatting amicably, falling into old habits from Darillium. They reached the console room and the Doctor reached for a group of levers, but River laid a stopping hand on her wrist.

“You know I drive her better, Sweetie,” River prodded. The Doctor gasped and huffed incredulously, but stood off to the side and let River fly the TARDIS. River smiled and ran a reverent hand along the switches and buttons lining the console. After her quick reverie, River flew the TARDIS smoothly through the vortex and landed silently. The Doctor stuck out her lip and pouted.

“She didn’t make the noise!” the Doctor complained.

“She only makes the noise because you leave the brakes on,” River reminded exasperatedly. The TARDIS flashed her lights and rumbled as if saying get out. Crossing the timelines always made her grumpy. They exited the TARDIS and strolled across the manicured lawns and along the cement paths, into the linoleum halls. They shared playful glances and snuck by classrooms until they reached the Doctor’s old office. She pushed the door open and held it for River, who blew the Doctor a cheeky kiss in return.

Stepping inside the room, the Doctor was overcome with nostalgia. Her previous regeneration’s TARDIS glowed and hummed in the corner, welcoming them. River ran her hand along the smooth surface of the desk. She dropped herself into the chair gracefully, and propped her feet up on the desk, staring at the photographs arranged neatly in front of her.

“You kept photos of me?” River asked, her voice faltering and choked with emotion.

“Of course,” the Doctor answered softly. “It was rough, after Darillium. The pictures helped me get by.”

River smiled sadly, tears in the corners of her eyes. She cupped the Doctor’s cheek in one hand, and with the other, tucked strands of the Doctor’s short blonde hair behind an ear. “I’m not going anywhere, Sweetie.”

The Doctor hugged River closely, standing on her tiptoes so she could bury her nose in River’s golden curls, breathing in the scent that was so undeniably River. They heard footsteps echoing from the corridor and pulled away from each other quickly. A head adorned by a dark curly afro peeked from around the corner.

“Does the Doctor tutor you two as well?” Bill asked friendlily. “Where is he anyway?”

“I, uhm, I dunno,” the Doctor stammered, her voice becoming high pitched and squeaky. River snickered.

“I recognize you!” Bill exclaimed, pointing at River. “You’re the Doctor’s wife. I thought you were dead?”

“It’s a little complicated,” River said, giving Bill a non-answer. “Professor River Song, at your service.”

“Some would even say you need a flow chart,” the Doctor chimed in.

“Who are you again?” Bill questioned.

“My name is Joan Smith. I’m the Doctor’s sister. We came by to give him a surprise visit, so don’t let him know you saw us.”

“Alright,” Bill shrugged. “I need to find him. Bye, Professor Song and Ms Smith.” Bill waved and walked out the door.

“She’s fun, I can see why you like her,” River commented.

“Bill was,” the Doctor agreed wistfully. “Things don’t end well for her, the Master was involved.”

River frowned with distaste and sympathy. “We should leave before eyebrows makes an appearance. He might not be as appreciative of your intrusion,” she teased.

“ _My_ intrusion?” the Doctor squawked.

“Yes. _Your_ intrusion,” River bantered playfully. “He would be glad to see me.”

“He would be,” the Doctor said softly. A tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of her jacket. The playful mood dampened, and the pair rushed back to the TARDIS.

“I didn’t mean to stir any painful memories and if you want-”

“No, River, there is nothing to apologize for,” the Doctor demanded fiercely. “I wouldn’t change a single line. I am beyond grateful and happy that you have come back to me, and I don’t want to waste a second of our time mourning what could or couldn’t have been, or past mistakes. I want to run towards a future with you, River Song. You are the woman I love.”

“And you are the one I love. Now, let's move away from the serious, and retire to the bedroom,” River suggested with a wink.

“Lead the way, Professor.”

* * *

The Doctor awoke to River nestled in her arms and started to cry silently. She hadn’t slept that well since their last rest together on Darillium. The Doctor tugged on one of River’s numerous golden curls and murmured words of adoration in Gallifreyan into River’s ear. River opened her eyes groggily and smiled, wiggling closer to the Doctor. They snuggled for a couple of hours until the Doctor finally dragged them from the bed.

“I want you to meet my Fam,” the Doctor declared.

“I’d love to, Sweetie.”

They flew the TARDIS together this time, and they landed outside the sets of apartment buildings where Graham, Ryan, and Yaz live. Sure enough, after several minutes, there was a knock at the door. The Doctor squeezed River’s hand and opened the doors.

“Fam, meet Professor River Song. My wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I know I didn't do a great job portraying the Doctor, but this is my first fanfic for this fandom and I wasn't quite sure how to emulate her speech. Sorry :(


End file.
